Afterwards
by linklover77
Summary: This story takes place after Toy Story 3. Bonnie and her family leave for a few days, and the toys have the whole house to themselves. Buzz and Jessie finally get some much needed alone time with one another, but how long will it last?
1. Evening Preparations

Author's Note: I really wanted to write a short sequel to Toy Story 3 and develop Buzz's and Jessie's relationship. I hope you enjoy this and I don't own anything! This is purely fanmade! Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to criticize me (positively of course)!

* * *

Bonnie had been playing with her toys when her mother called her down to dinner.

"Hang in there Sheriff!" she yelled as she dropped Woody on the floor and ran downstairs to eat. As the door shut and Bonnie's loud footsteps faded away, Woody sat up and stretched. He looked around the room as the other toys came to life. Jessie was lying on the ground close to where Woody had been dropped. She yodeled as loud as her voice box would allow, and then she turned to look at Woody. They smiled at each other for a brief second before Woody's attention was suddenly drawn to the loud exploding noises coming from the computer. Rex and Trixie were playing the Buzz Lightyear game yet again and both had just defeated the evil Emperor Zurg.

"Haha! Take that Zurg! Being evil never pays!" Trixie yelled at the monitor, unaware that most of the toys were staring at her.

"Hooray! We did it Trixie!" Rex yelled. "I knew we could defeat him again! Five time's a charm right?" Woody chuckled and fixed his gaze on the Potatoheads. Both the Mr. and Mrs. were watching their children, the little green men, playing a game of hide n' seek with the peas-in-a-pod. Hamm and Slinky were standing only a few feet away chatting with Mr. Pricklepants and Dolly about Bonnie. They had been Bonnie's toys for only two weeks, but they already felt like they belonged in her room. All of Bonnie's toys had welcomed them into her room with open arms. Woody thought of how only a couple of weeks ago, Andy's toys seemed to have been doomed to either imprisonment for life or burning in the incinerator. Life had changed for these toys, and it seemed like it had changed for the better.

While Woody was lost in thought, Buzz had been busying himself. He had begun making preparations for that evening. Bonnie was leaving for her grandmother's to spend the next couple of days there while her parents enjoyed a peaceful vacation in the Bahamas. The toys would have the house all to themselves over the next couple of days, and Woody and Buzz wanted to do something special during this rare occasion.

"Woody?" Buzz called out. Woody snapped out of his momentary trance. He got up and headed over to Buzz, who was standing by Bonnie's bed.

"Woody!" Buzz exclaimed at the sight of Woody. "Why didn't you come here sooner? Oh Woody, I have no idea what to expect tonight!"

"Buzz? Buzz Lightyear? You're not nervous are you?"

"Me? No. No, no, no, no, no. Well, maybe a little," Buzz admitted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing to worry about," Woody smiled.

"But…what if…fine. I hope everything goes the way it's supposed to."

"It will, don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Buzz was about to respond, but then decided it would be better if he didn't. He didn't want to argue with Woody, and instead, he busied himself yet again in the preparations that were vital for the successful evening he and Woody counted on. As Buzz began to walk away, calculating numbers out loud, Jessie snuck up behind Woody and pinned him to the ground.

"YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAW!" She yelled. "That's the second time this week Sheriff!"

"Jessie! Not now!" Woody complained as Jessie continued to pin him down until he couldn't feel the stuffing in his arms anymore.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play?"

"What? Oh no, no! Jessie! NO!" Jessie let go of Woody and began to vigorously tickle him. Woody could feel the buttons on his shirt about to pop, and began yelling for anyone, someone, to come and save him.

Buzz, out of nowhere, soared at Jessie and knocked her off of Woody. Woody sat up and began to breathe regularly again. He looked over at Buzz and Jessie. Buzz had pinned her down and began to tickle her. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she grew angry, which at that point, she punched Buzz with all her stuffed arm could muster. Buzz flew off of Jessie and landed on the ground next to her. Jessie's anger suddenly melted as Buzz began to laugh. They looked at each other and both began to laugh extremely hard.

When they had finished, they smiled at each other and Jessie rose from the ground. She offered her hand to Buzz, and he took it without hesitation. She pulled him up off of the ground, and they stood inches away from each other. Jessie smiled her biggest, cheesiest smile and bounded off towards Bullseye. The tip of her braid brushed against Buzz's face as she whipped around. Buzz watched her gallop off and smiled.


	2. The Amazing Race

Chapter 2

As the night grew closer, Buzz and Woody added their final touches to the room's décor. Just as all of the toys were getting ready to go to sleep, the lights suddenly turned on in the room. Stunned and surprised, the toys ventured towards the light switch to find who the culprit was. Before they could find out, someone began to talk behind them. The toys whipped around and saw Woody standing there. A huge banner hung behind him with the words 'Thank You Bonnie's Toys!'

"Hey howdy hey!" Woody greeted the confused toys. "Buzz and I thought it'd be fun to throw a party for all of Bonnie's toys that have openly accepted us (Andy's toys) as a part of their family. We are deeply grateful to ya'll, and we hope this can be the start of beautiful, long lasting friendships."

The toys began to chat cheerfully to each other, and the party commenced. It wasn't a typical party; it was more of a social gathering. The toys still thoroughly enjoyed the 'party' and the noise in the room grew louder. Hamm, Rex, and Slinky began a limbo competition using a couple of colored pencils Bonnie had dropped under her desk. Bullseye and Buttercup set up a racetrack and began to competitively race each other for the half-eaten candy bar Bonnie had thrown in the trash. Jessie soon joined in on the fun and rode on Bullseye. Other toys challenged Jessie and rode on Buttercup. No toy stood a chance against her.

Buzz happened to be walking by when Jessie noticed she had no other competitors. She called out to Buzz, but he began to quickly walk away. She smiled and rode after him. He broke out into a full run, but Bullseye quickly caught up. She jumped off of her steed and caused both of them to do a full summersault before crashing to the ground. Buzz had landed on his stomach and Jessie on his back.

She flipped him over and said, "You didn't think you could innocently walk by and not have to race me, did ya?"

Buzz smiled and swiftly replied, "I simply thought you wouldn't want to race someone who is practically perfect at everything."

She playfully slapped his cheek and helped him up. Jessie hopped on Bullseye, and Buzz hopped on Buttercup. Mr. Potatohead waved the flag (a pencil, a piece of cloth, and some tape) and they both were off.

Jessie was in the lead with Buzz closing in behind her. Every time Buzz would try to pass her, she would block him, and Buttercup would almost stumble. Buzz was determined not to let Jessie win, and he continued to try and pass her. Jessie was too quick, however, and blocked Buzz while they were turning. Buttercup ran smack into one of the bedposts, leaving Jessie with no competition. She crossed the finish line and gave a victory yodel. She was the champion of the race track. She ran back to check up on Buttercup, who was fine, and she hugged Buzz.

"Thanks for the race, partner! Next time, I won't let you last that long," she winked at him as she let go.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said playfully.

She reached down to take his hand, and they began to walk back when she suddenly whispered in his ear, "Wanna get out of here for a bit?"

"Where can we even go?"

"Well, we do have the whole house to ourselves…" she started to say as she stroked his arm.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we go," he smiled.

"Well I'm glad you don't have a preference because I know just the perfect place!"


	3. The Birdhouse

Jessie dragged Buzz outside of Bonnie's room. As soon as they were outside of her door, Jessie turned around and peered back into the room to see if they had been noticed.

"No one knows we left," she said. "Perfect!"

Buzz didn't quite understand where Jessie was taking him, but as long as Jessie was taking him somewhere, what did it matter? He was with her and, frankly, that's all he cared about. She led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. They crawled through the pet door and found themselves outside on the patio. Jessie led Buzz over to the birdhouse Bonnie's parents had recently placed in the backyard. She began to climb the pole when Buzz started to back away.

"What's wrong Buzz?" Jessie asked.

"I don't think we're supposed to go in there. That's for birds Jessie," Buzz said matter-of-factly.

"Well duh! C'mon! It'll be exciting! Just you and me in this birdhouse Buzz!" Jessie winked, trying her best to seduce him. Buzz shook his head and followed her up the pole. She had a way of pulling at his heart strings, and at times, Buzz wished he could break the spell she had cast over him.

They continued to climb the pole until they reached the top. Jessie peered in. It was dark, but there was a little light being let in through the opening. Perfect, Jessie thought to herself. She grabbed Buzz by the hand and took him inside with her.

"This is kind of…cramped," Buzz said as he tried to figure out the best way to comfortably sit down.

Jessie forced Buzz to sit down, and though it was a small area, Buzz was able to find a comfortable position to sit down in. He began to make room for Jessie when, all of sudden, she plopped herself down in his lap. She leaned back, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close. She looked up at him and smiled the kind of smile that would melt his heart. He kissed her forehead, and she turned her head to look out of hole of the birdhouse. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in turn, was only a few minutes. Jessie broke the silence.

"Buzz?"

"Yes Jessie?"

"I love Bonnie."

"So do I," Buzz replied, not quite understanding what Jessie was talking about.

"I don't want her to turn into an Emily." Buzz looked down at Jessie, a tear visible on her plastic cheek. He wiped the tear with his index finger, and she hugged him.

She looked up at him and said, "I don't want to be abandoned again."

"You won't. Bonnie will never abandon you."

"How do you know that? How do you know that I won't be left behind? How do you know what will happen to us in ten years from now?"

"Jessie," Buzz said sternly, "I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that I will always love you, and I will NEVER abandon you. You are mine, and I am yours. No matter what the future holds, we will always love each other."

Jessie clung tighter to Buzz and whispered in his ear the three most fragile words in the English language: I love you.

Before Buzz could reply, Jessie had positioned her body so that she could comfortably wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she began to passionately kiss him. Buzz was caught off guard, but he kept his grasp firm around her waist and began to kiss her with equal passion.

While they were still kissing, Buzz released his right hand from her waist and brought it up to Jessie's hair. He pulled the elastic out, and her yarn hair fell like a curtain past her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair.

As Buzz released his right hand, Jessie had brought her right arm close to her body and had begun to trace the buttons on his chest. She subconsciously began to trace the red button on his chest over and over again. Her finger began to trace smaller and smaller circles until her finger was in the center of the button.

SWISH! Buzz's wings had popped out! Embarrassed, he immediately broke away from Jessie and began to push his wings back into place. Jessie giggled and tried to help him.

Once his wings were back in place, Buzz looked at Jessie, his cheeks red, and said, "S-sorry…I…I…"

Jessie put her index finger to his lips and whispered, "Say no more space ranger."

With that being said, she lightly kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the birdhouse. Buzz crawled to the opening of the birdhouse and watched her play in the yard. After a few minutes had passed, he finally decided to join her. She ran towards him and embraced him mid-leap.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and asked, "Wanna play hide n' seek?"

He smiled down at her and replied, "Certainly, lil' missy."


	4. Taken

Jessie was eagerly counting to thirty while Buzz was trying to find a place to hide.

"Twenty-five!"

Buzz only had five seconds to find the right place.

"Twenty-six!"

He had to hurry; there wasn't much time.

"Twenty-seven!"

He couldn't make it. It was impossible.

"Twenty-eight!"

He'd have to find something else, but how?

"Twenty-nine!"

This was his only chance.

"THIRTY!" Jessie yodeled.

She began to skip around the yard in search of the space toy. She scanned the backyard, but couldn't see him at first glance. She made her way towards the front of the house and continued to search for him. Buzz watched Jessie from behind one of the bushes against the wooden fence. She continued to search for him, but she couldn't seem to find him.

Buzz could hear something coming up the street, but he ignored the noise, thinking it was nothing. It began to grow louder and louder, and Buzz realized too late that someone was coming. He yelled to Jessie, but she had already fallen to the ground inanimate. A bright red tricycle came into Buzz's view, and the little blond girl riding the trike seemed completely absorbed in her own imaginary world.

She stopped in front of Bonnie's house and hopped off of her trike. She began to talk aloud to someone, and she twirled around and around until she landed on the grass. Dizzy, she rested her head on the freshly mown lawn and continued to speak to whomever she was with. She turned to face the imaginary person when something caught her eye. She sat up and spotted Jessie lying in the grass. She crawled over to her and picked up the cowgirl doll. She held Jessie carefully in her little hands and smiled at her.

"I've always wanted a cowgirl doll!" she exclaimed. "I'd better take you home so nothing bad happens to you!"

She put Jessie in her trike's basket, and she pedaled as fast as she could. Buzz jumped out from his hiding place and ran as fast as he could after the trike. The little girl was too fast for him, and Buzz sadly watched the beautiful red tricycle turn a corner while he tried to catch his breath.

Buzz fell to his knees. He was shocked and terrified at what had just happened. His thoughts and emotions all stemmed from one common feeling: pain. He was immovable for a few minutes, his thoughts rapidly racing through his mind. Jessie, his love, lost forever. She was gone. What had taken him over a decade to gain suddenly vanished. The time and the effort he had spent; none of it mattered anymore. How could he call himself Buzz Lightyear? He couldn't protect her. The pain was overwhelming. He rested his almost lifeless body on the sidewalk and cried. No, he couldn't think about it anymore. It was too painful, but how could he avoid it? Jessie was gone. Jessie….was gone. Jessie. Gone. Jessie. His Jessie. Gone.

"Buzz?" someone called. He ignored it. What did it even matter? He thought to himself.

"BUZZ!" the voice called again. "Buzz, what happened? What's wrong?"

Buzz turned to lie on his back and looked up to see Woody. He couldn't even make eye contact with him. He'd lost Jessie. She was like a sister to Woody. He couldn't bring himself to hurt yet another toy. He lay there in silence. Woody searched Buzz's eyes to see if he could guess what was wrong.

Suddenly, wide eyed, Woody slowly asked, "Buzz, where's Jessie?"

Buzz froze. Jessie, just hearing her name alone brought tears to his eyes. Jessie, the beautiful red-haired cowgirl who'd suddenly come into his life. Jessie, the only person who ever believed in him when no one else did. Jessie, the thought alone sent chills down Buzz's spine. Jessie, his love and his only love. Jessie.

"Buzz, where's Jessie?" Woody asked, panic beginning to overtake him. "BUZZ WHERE IS JESSIE?"

Buzz used all of his remaining energy to look at Woody and say, "She's gone. She was taken."

Buzz averted his eyes and stared at a dark spot on the sidewalk. He couldn't look at Woody again. It was too painful. Woody's presence reminded Buzz that Jessie wasn't here.

Woody stared at Buzz, not being able to comprehend what he meant.

"Jessie's…gone? What happened to her? Who took her? Buzz, tell me!"

Buzz only shook his head. He didn't know. It had all happened so fast.

"Buzz snap out of it! I need to know what happened!"

Buzz looked back at Woody, the panic in his eyes was evident.

"A little girl…took her. We were playing…and Jessie was out in the…open. The girl just…took her. I…I don't know who she is or where she lives," Buzz paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure, but he soon broke down.

"Oh Woody! It's terrible! She's gone! Jessie's gone! I let her get taken! I should've done something! I could've stopped this! I shouldn't have let Jessie convince me to come out here! I knew it was a bad idea!" Buzz began to bawl.

Woody was stunned. He had never seen Buzz shed a tear. The tough space ranger he had known for so many years was…crying. Buzz had been in tight situations before and had been able to handle them calmly. This had been the final straw. This had broken Buzz. Not only had he lost his sister, he had lost his best friend. Woody looked down the street, hoping that the little girl would magically return and deliver Jessie, but he knew that would never happen. She was gone.


	5. Uncovering the Truth

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the support! I think this story may be longer than I expected, but that doesn't mean it won't be good (hopefully... ;) ). Woody finally convinced/dragged Buzz back into Bonnie's room. This scene takes place when the news has been broken to all of the toys, and Buzz is still feeling the pain from Jessie's "toy"napping. Enjoy!

* * *

Woody looked up at the window sill. Buzz sat alone, looking out through the dirty glass that separated him from the outdoors; the glass that kept him from finding Jessie. It felt more like a prison than a kid's bedroom. Buzz sat there in silence and eventually put his face in his hands. Woody could see Buzz's body shaking and knew that he was crying again.

Woody sighed. His heart reached out for the space ranger. He wanted to provide words of comfort, but none came to him. He wanted to tell Buzz that everything would work out, but he knew it wouldn't.

Bullseye, unaware of what was going on, bounded towards Woody, eager to play.

"Not now Bullseye," Woody said, annoyed that the horse didn't understand.

How could he? Woody thought to himself. Everyone else knew but Bullseye. Telling Bullseye that Jessie was gone would rip the little horse's heart, and none of them needed to feel any more pain than they had already endured. Bullseye had been with Jessie the longest, and Woody knew he wouldn't be able to handle the terrible reality of it all. Woody led Bullseye to believe that Jessie was still outside, playing like she had been only an hour ago.

Woody looked back up at Buzz when Slinky, Hamm, and Rex approached him.

"Woody," Slinky started, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Slink. I'm all out of ideas." Woody looked off into the distance and sighed.

"Are we going to have another rescue mission?" Rex questioned.

"We've done it before," Hamm said, "We can do it again."

"This is different guys. We don't know where she is or who took her." Woody began to get upset. Why couldn't they understand? This was different. There was no plan to rescue her. She was gone.

"Isn't there some way we could find out?" Slink asked.

"Yeah Slink. There's always SOME way for you. Why don't you figure out a plan, huh? How come you didn't figure out a plan when Bo was bought and taken away, huh? HUH?" Woody yelled, "She's not coming back and we're never going to find her! Is that understood?"!

Slink looked down at his front paws and whined while Hamm's eyes widened in shock. Rex just stood there, his mouth wide open in awe at Woody's behavior. Woody had opened a wound that no toy would soon forget. He looked back at the three toys and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I-I don't know what's going to happen," Woody apologized.

He looked back up at the window sill. Buzz sat as if he had frozen. Time seemed to have frozen around Buzz. Everything he did was slow, even his breathing and blinking seemed to have been drawn to a halt.

Woody looked back at Hamm and Slinky and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Buzz. Maybe I can cheer him up or something."

Woody climbed up to the window sill and slowly approached Buzz. His eyes were now closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Woody gently put his hand on Buzz's shoulder, but Buzz didn't even flinch. Removing his hand, Woody sat next to Buzz and looked out of the window.

Buzz opened his eyes but didn't talk. Woody decided to be the first to break the deathly silence that surrounded them.

"Buzz," Woody began. He didn't quite know where he was going, but he had to say something. He couldn't bear to see Buzz in this much pain.

"Buzz, Jessie's out there. She's with some little girl now. I'm sure she's fine, and maybe she's actually enjoying the new environment she's in," Woody said, trying to sound optimistic.

Buzz glared at Woody, and he immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Woody, we don't know what's going on with Jessie! She could be alone outside, lost and cold, wondering where to go now…" Buzz trailed off, his eyes glazing over as if he had fallen into some trance.

"Buzz, we know she's with someone. I'm sure she's being taken care of and that nothing's wrong."

Woody sighed. Buzz wasn't looking at him anymore. He was still looking off as if he was stuck in a trance. Woody looked out the window, and his thoughts immediately turned to Bo.

"Buzz, I know how you feel. I once felt the pain you feel now," Woody paused, "When Bo was sold. Matter of fact, I still feel that way today."

Buzz looked up at Woody. Now it was time for Woody to look away, his eyes glazed over as he remembered the day it had happened. So many memories rushed back to the cowboy, and he began to describe the terrible day to Buzz.

"I remember when Andy's mom took her and put her in a cardboard box along with the rest of Molly's old toys. I remember the people there, the people who looked at her and then tossed her back in the box like she was nothing. I remember the little blond-haired girl who picked her up and pleaded with her mom to buy her. I remember the car Bo was taken off in and the bright red tricycle the little girl would ride around the block," Woody shuddered at this particular memory, "She rode around everyday with Bo in the front basket. It was the worst feeling in the world to see the one you loved but not be able to be with her."

Woody abruptly stopped talking.

Buzz knew how Woody felt. He had loved Jessie for so many years, but he had never been able to be with her, at least, not until recently. Buzz began to ponder Woody's words when suddenly Buzz's eyes lit up.

"Woody, can you describe the little girl again?"

Woody looked at Buzz, confused beyond reason, and replied, "She had shoulder length blond hair, and she looked to be about seven or eight years old. She had freckles, and she always seemed to be talking to someone."

"What else, what else? What did you say about a trike?"

"She had a bright red tricycle with a flowery basket attatched to the front. Buzz, why are you so interested in this girl and her trike?"

"Woody!" Buzz exclaimed, "That's the girl that took Jessie!"

"What?" Woody asked, still trying to comprehend what Buzz was saying. Then it clicked.

"Wait a minute," Woody said, "If we're talking about the same girl, then she should have Jessie and…and..." Woody couldn't bring himself to say it. It couldn't be possible.

"Bo." Buzz finished for him.

The two sat in disbelief at the truth they had uncovered. Buzz recovered from the momentary shock and asked, "Woody, do you know where the little girl lives?"

"No," Woody sadly answered, "All I have is her home phone number. Her mom gave it to Andy's mom to arrange a play date for Molly and her daughter. The two girls had become friends at school, even though Molly was a couple years older. I kept it so that maybe one day I could call Bo, but I never did," Woody sighed.

Buzz stared at Woody.

"You know we can still find where this little girl lives, don't you?"

Woody looked up, finally understanding, and both exclaimed at the same time, "TRIXIE!"


	6. New Room

Author's Note: I can't believe how quickly I wrote this chapter! I thought I was going to have a writer's block for a while, but obviously I didn't! Hooray! Anyway, this is Jessie's POV after she's taken by the little girl. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Jessie remained inanimate in the little girl's hands as she played with her in her front yard. The little girl smiled at Jessie and continued to argue with her imaginary friend as though the person was standing right next to her.

"Susie, be polite! This cowgirl's comin' inside with us, whether you like it or not!" the girl said while folding her arms. She refused to look at "Susie" since she had insulted Jessie's hat and had openly told the little girl of her deep dislike for the doll.

The girl eventually ran inside the house and decided to show Jessie her room before Susie could insult her any further. She sat on her bed with Jessie in her hands and admired Jessie's facial features and carefully constructed cloth body. She'd never had such a beautiful doll in all of her life (not unless you counted the other toy she'd gotten at a yard sale), and there was no way she'd ever let this one go. Not even Susie could discourage her from keeping the beautiful cowgirl.

As she opened her mouth to compliment Jessie's yarn hair, her mother suddenly called her down.

"Samantha! Come downstairs immediately!"

Sam rolled her eyes and promised Jessie she'd be back in a bit. The door shut and Jessie could hear Sam complain to her mother saying something to the extent of, "Jake was supposed to do that!"

Jessie sat up on the bed and looked around at Sam's bedroom. Hand-drawn pictures covered one of the walls. Jessie squinted to see what the pictures were of and noticed most were of Sam and her friend, Susie. Sam's room was painted a light blue, and it smelled strangely of candy corn. Jessie immediately began to look around for a way to escape.

Before she could plan her escape, some of Sam's toys came out to see who Sam had been talking to. Suddenly, Jessie's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw Wheezy and Bo Peep peer up at her, curiosity clearly controlling their actions.

Bo was the first to recognize Jessie. She let out a squeal of joy and beckoned Jessie to come down. Jessie slid down the comforter, which was extending from the bed to the floor, and ran towards Bo for an embrace. It had been a long time since the toys had seen each other, and each of them had deeply missed the other.

"Jessie! How did you get here? Oh, you can't even begin to imagine how happy I am to see you again!" Bo exclaimed as she hugged Jessie.

Jessie pulled away and asked, "How long have you been here? Is this the girl who bought you?"

"Yes," Bo replied, "She also bought Wheezy. We've been very fortunate to have an owner like Sam. You still haven't answered my question though. How did you get here? Were you put in a yard sale?"

Bo's face fell a little at asking this question. She knew how hard it was to be sold, and she knew that it would've been a nightmare for Jessie to have gone through the same experience.

"No," Jessie answered, "Sam found me outside of Bonnie's house. Buzz and I were playing tag, and I was in the front yard when Sam rode by on her trike. There was nothing I could do but just go in "toy mode" and hope she left me. Obviously, she didn't."

Bo and Wheezy stared at Jessie, not comprehending everything she had said.

"Who's Bonnie?" Wheezy questioned.

Jessie put her hand to her head. Of course, she thought to herself, they don't know who Bonnie is or what even happened with them and Andy.

Jessie relayed the whole story to them (the short version that is) and retold them of how she had ended up in Sam's room.

"Tell me, has Woody…moved on?" Bo asked timidly. Jessie stared back at her, not quite understanding what Bo meant by asking if Woody had moved on. Bo decided to try again.

"Does Woody miss me or is he with…someone else?"

"Oh," Jessie replied, "No, Woody isn't with anyone. He still misses you Bo. Deeply. I promise."

Bo smiled half-heartedly and continued to question Jessie.

"So did you and Buzz ever get together then?"

Jessie blushed at this question. She had tried to skip over her and Buzz's romantic relationship when she told them what Andy's toys had been through, but now she was trapped. Bo began to tap her foot on the floor expectantly.

Jessie gulped and stuttered out one simple word, "Y-yes."

Bo and Wheezy beamed at each other. Jessie smiled at the two toys, but it had been difficult to admit to them the truth. Her thoughts lingered on Buzz longer than they should have, and Wheezy began to cough loudly as he grew impatient.

Jessie snapped out of it and asked, "What did I miss?"

Bo chuckled and replied, "Thinking about your man, weren't you?"

Jessie nodded sheepishly. Bo smiled and said, "You know, there wasn't one day that went by where I didn't think of Woody."

"There wasn't one day that went by where Woody didn't think of you," Jessie quickly responded with a smile.

"Do you think they're coming for us?" Bo asked.

"They don't know where we are. I'm afraid they might never find us."

Jessie looked down at her scuffed up cowgirl boots and sighed. What if she never got to see Buzz again? What had been the last thing she said to him? Probably something stupid, she thought to herself.

"Even if they were to come," Bo suddenly started, "I don't think I could leave with them."

"Neither could I," Wheezy agreed.

Jessie stared at them in amazement.

"Why not?" Jessie asked, "Wouldn't you like to be with Woody again, Bo?"

"Well of course, but I'm Sam's toy now. She needs Wheezy and I." Bo stressed the word need.

Wheezy coughed again at the mention of his name, and Jessie sighed.

What if she was stuck here like Bo and Wheezy? Sam seemed like a nice enough girl, but she wasn't Jessie's owner. Bonnie was. At least she had friends here, but what if she never got to see Buzz again? Jessie's heart broke at this thought, and she tried to push it out of her mind.

She loved Buzz so much and couldn't bear to never be with him again. He had promised that no matter what happened, they would be together, but how could he keep such a silly promise? Something was bound to happen to keep the two apart.

The toys suddenly jumped from the sound of Sam's loud steps as she came running back upstairs. They went back into their original positions while Jessie climbed up on the bed.

"Sorry that took so long, cowgirl," She grabbed Jessie and looked her right in the eyes, "Tell me all about yourself, lil' missy!"


	7. On a Mission

Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter...I reread it and I realized it was kind of boring...I promise though it's vital to the story and I hope you will want to continue to read! I decided to make up for the last chapter and I kinda put two chapters together here. These chapters keep getting LONGER and LONGER! :D Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Trixie? Trixie! Trixie, wake up!"

Trixie turned to face the source of the noise. She was confused to see Woody and Buzz standing there. She quietly waited for Woody to continue.

"Trixie, we need your help," Woody said.

Trixie lay back down, ready to go back to sleep, and said, "If you're talking about defeating Zurg, I can't help you there."

Woody, confused, looked at Buzz. Buzz just shrugged and nodded towards Trixie as she began to open her mouth to say more.

"Don't tell Rex, but I entered the cheat code that gave Buzz unlimited life."

Woody chuckled at this, but Buzz kicked him in the shin, and Woody grew serious again.

"Uh, Trixie, we need your help in finding Jessie. I have a phone number here and…"

"Ooh ooh!" Trixie exclaimed, immediately waking up, "I'll start up the computer!"

The three made their way out of the toy box and headed towards the computer. They climbed up the chair and Trixie pressed the power on button with one of the horns on her head. After Trixie had started it up, she looked at Woody expectantly.

"What's the number?"

Woody handed the piece of paper he had written it on to her.

"You still have this after all these years?" Buzz asked.

Woody grinned sheepishly at him.

"Like I said, Lightyear, I wanted to call her, but I was never brave enough."

"I'm glad you kept it," Buzz replied.

"Somehow I knew this would come in handy."

"Guys guys!" Trixie exclaimed, interrupting their conversation, "I found it!"

Buzz and Woody turned their attention to the monitor. A map had been pulled up on the screen; a path from Bonnie's house to the little girl's house was highlighted. It was only a few blocks away.

Buzz grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw the path when Trixie stopped him.

"I can just print it," she said simply.

"Won't that wake Bonnie up?" Woody asked nervously.

"Naw…she's a deep sleeper." With that being said, the printer turned on and the image on the computer screen was copied to the sheet of paper Buzz held in his hands.

"Thanks Trixie," Buzz said.

"No problem," she grinned.

"Well, are you ready Buzz?" Woody asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Buzz nodded.

"You two aren't going by yourselves, are you?" Trixie asked, horror showing through her tiny eyes.

"We have too," Woody replied quickly.

"Besides," Buzz added, "Bonnie needs you guys here. Everyone will have to cover up for Woody and I while we're gone. If more than a couple of Bonnie's toys disappeared, it wouldn't look good."

Woody nodded in agreement and began to leave when Trixie shouted, "Wait!"

"Shh! You'll wake Bonnie up!" Woody whispered.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But you two can't just leave! You'll need help! Let me come with you!"

"I'm sorry Trixie, but it would be best if you stayed here," Buzz replied, "You need to stay here and explain to the toys why we've left. You need to be strong while we're away. Promise me you'll do this for us; promise you'll do this for Jessie."

"And Bo," Woody quickly added.

Trixie looked at the two toys in silence and nodded. She turned the computer off and headed back towards the toy box. She turned to see the two toys heading out the door and smiled.

"Good luck guys," she whispered as she climbed back into the toy box.

* * *

Woody and Buzz made their way down the stairs and out the pet door. They quickly raced across the patio to the bushes along the fence. Buzz shuddered as they hid in the bushes; his thoughts racing back on how he had been here when Jessie had been taken, unable to save her at the time. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on what he had to do.

"Buzz, the coast is clear," Woody whispered as he reentered the bushes, "Let's go."

The cowboy led the way as the space ranger quickly followed. It looked like this was going to be easier than they thought. It was a quiet night. Hardly any cars were out, and all of the homes they passed were dark and quiet.

Woody's thoughts began to focus on Bo as he ran through the night. Did she still love him? He couldn't even remember the last thing he had told her. She had been sold about a year and a half ago. Though Woody could picture the scene well, he couldn't remember his final words to the love of his life. How often had he told her he loved her? Not often enough, Woody grimaced.

Buzz also began to daydream as he mindlessly followed the cowboy. He worried for Jessie. How was she handling her new environment? Was the little girl friendly to her? He hoped she wasn't like Sid. Was she able to sleep at night? She was still (and probably always would) be afraid of the dark. Being in storage for so many years didn't help. Buzz was her nightlight. She slept in his arms while Buzz's glow-in-the-dark spacesuit kept the darkness from engulfing her. How was she sleeping now without him?

All of these questions and concerns raced through his mind as Woody suddenly stopped. Buzz, unaware of any of his surroundings, ran into the back of Woody. Both toys fell to a heap on the ground, and Woody smacked Buzz.

"Pay attention!" Woody yelled.

"Sorry," Buzz quickly apologized.

Buzz turned to look at what Woody was staring at. About fifty feet in front of them stood a figure. Neither of the toys could make out who it was, but they didn't want to stick around to find out.

"We'll have to take a detour!" Woody whispered as he began to run across the street.

Buzz grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Woody, we can't cross the street!" Buzz hissed, "The person will see us!"

"No they won't! C'mon Buzz!"

Buzz rolled his eyes and followed Woody across the street. They hid behind a car that had been parked next to the curb, and Woody turned to face the figure. It hadn't moved, so he assumed the person hadn't seen them.

"Let's keep going, but stay out of the street lights."

Buzz looked back at the figure and could have sworn the person was staring at them. Buzz turned around and continued to closely follow Woody. Chills ran down Buzz's spine, but the toys pressed onward.

A few minutes passed when Woody stopped again.

"Why'd we stop, Woody?"

"We're here, Buzz."

Both stood across the street from the little girl's house.

"Ready, partner?" Woody asked.

Buzz nodded and the toys quickly crossed the street and ran up the driveway, ducking under the parked SUV.

"Buzz, we need to split up and search the house for a way in. You take the front of the house and I'll take the back."

Before Buzz could agree, Woody had already sprinted off towards the backyard. Buzz began to search the front of the house. The front door was locked and all of the windows were shut. Buzz tried to see if there was another way in, but it was to no avail.

Buzz perked up at the sound of Woody's voice. He called Buzz towards the back of the house to report what he had found.

"There's no way in through the back. What about the front?"

"Negative," Buzz sadly replied.

Woody thought for a second and looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"Buzz! The roof!" Woody yelled.

Buzz followed Woody's gaze to the stone chimney that poked out from the top of the roof. Buzz turned his eyes towards Woody, but Woody had already started towards the drain pipe. He began to climb up when Buzz called after him.

"Woody! Are you sure about this?"

"No! Come on Buzz!"

Buzz followed behind Woody as they inched their way up the plastic pipe. When they had reached the top, Woody peered down into the chimney.

"What do you see?" Buzz asked nervously.

"Darkness, and a whole lot of it," Woody gulped.

"How do we get down there?"

"Well, we could jump," Woody said, trying to make a joke out of their situation.

Buzz glared at Woody and replied, "Woody, now is not the time for you to practice standup comedy."

Buzz scanned the area and noticed a huge branch lying on the roof. He ran over towards it and tried to lift it up. Woody recognized what Buzz was trying to do and quickly went to help him. Both carried the branch over (not without a few breaks and bickering at another) and were able to lower it down into the chimney. Luckily, it had been long enough to where it could touch the bottom.

"Ladies first," Woody held out a hand gesturing for Buzz to go first.

"Ha ha very funny cowboy," Buzz said as he backtracked down the branch.


	8. Bittersweet

Author's Note: I had a bit of a writer's block, but it didn't last for long. I received some great ideas, and I hope to be able to use them in upcoming chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you think! :D

* * *

The heat was immense; her plastic skin was starting to melt. She looked around for some way to escape the inevitable. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't believe how fast the years had flown by. Was this really the end? She had so much more to do, so much more to live for, but luck was not in her favor as the fire grew closer to her small, fragile body.

She began to run away from the flames, but her body suddenly grew stiff. She panicked when she realized that she couldn't move, her body suddenly becoming paralyzed. She fell to the ground and watched as the flames grew closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the heat to consume her. All she could hope for was a quick and painless death.

"Jessie!" Buzz called out.

Jessie opened her eyes to see Buzz flying overhead. She gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance. He had come for her.

Buzz landed next to her and quickly lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. He took off towards the sky, and the two toys flew high above the flames. Jessie sighed with relief. She had been saved. She wasn't going to die.

She looked back at Buzz and gasped suddenly at his physical appearance. Buzz's eyes were bright red, and his eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

"You thought you could tempt me? Ha! Zurg didn't train you well. I expected better from my…" he paused here, "Father."

Buzz loosened his grip around her waist.

"Buzz, what are you talking about?" she began to panic, "I'm Jessie! Don't you remember me?"

"Spare me your lies! Don't make me resort to taking serious action! Star Command has authorized me to do whatever it takes to stop Zurg and his minions! Don't make me use force!"

"Buzz! Don't do this! Not again! Buzz! It's me, Jessie!" Jessie yelled, panic beginning to rise in her voice, "You know you remember! Please, look at me! Please Buzz! Remember who you are!"

Buzz looked down at her, his eyes the deep blue that Jessie had learned to love. He searched her eyes and then suddenly frowned, his eyes showing a tint of bright red again.

"I was warned about you!" he started, "Stop this nonsense immediately! I'm afraid you leave me no choice!"

Buzz let go of her cloth body, and Jessie fell to the flames below. As she was falling, she heard Buzz laugh as he flew away. He had left her to die.

Jessie woke screaming. She quickly covered her mouth and scanned Sam's room; all was quiet. Luckily, she hadn't woken anybody up. She wiped the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. It was only a dream. She slowly and quietly wiggled her way out of Sam's relaxed grip and made her way towards the window sill.

She looked out at the stars and thought of Buzz, her dream suddenly invading her thoughts. Buzz wouldn't leave her to die. That wasn't Buzz, her Buzz at least. He would have saved her; he would have come for her…...wouldn't he?

Doubt began to cloud Jessie's mind. What if Buzz wasn't coming for her? Jessie winced at the idea. Was she to remain here? Would she ever see Bonnie or Woody or Slinky or Rex or anyone else again? Most importantly, would she ever see Buzz again?

As Jessie was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize two toys had entered the room. They worked their way towards the window sill, and they soon stood directly behind her. Jessie pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head sleepily against them. She jumped when she felt an unexpected hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Buzz and Woody standing behind her, smiling.

"Come on Jess," Woody said, "Time to go."

Buzz offered her his hand, and she ignored it. She hugged him and refused to let go. Buzz chuckled and brought his arms around her waist. They stood there, locked in an embrace that would be impossible for Woody to break.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Woody said, "I'm gonna go find Bo."

"She's in the toy box, Woody," Jessie called over Buzz's shoulder. Woody nodded and hopped off of the window sill.

"You came for me," Jessie started.

Buzz put his finger to her lips, and she immediately stopped talking.

"Of course I came for you," Buzz answered, "I love you."

Jessie smiled at this and replied, "I love you too, Buzz, so much."

She buried her head against his chest, and he slowly rubbed her back. Tears began to appear in Jessie's plastic eyes. Buzz had come back. Her Buzz was here. How could she have doubted him? Relief swept through her thin frame. She began to breathe comfortably and looked up at Buzz. He noticed the tears in her eyes and his expression suddenly changed.

"Is something wrong?" Buzz asked, concern present in every syllable.

"Not anymore. You're here."

He smiled and brought her in closer to his body, if that was even possible. He pulled away slightly and looked deep into her eyes. Jessie began to lean in closer, eyeing Buzz's lips expectantly. Buzz flashed her a wide smile and chuckled a bit.

"Not now, Jess," he quickly responded while pulling away from her.

"What? Why? I've missed you so much!" she began to pout.

"I know, and I've missed you more than you'll ever know, but now is not the time. We've got to get out of here now."

She frowned at this, but quickly peered over the sill to see Woody talking with Bo. Buzz grabbed her hand, and the two toys made their way to join Wheezy, who was standing a good distance away from Woody and Bo.

Woody's face held a look of deep disapproval while Bo's was a face of pleading.

Jessie caught Wheezy's eye and mouthed the words, "What's going on?"

He looked back and mouthed, "She's not leaving."

Jessie's heart stopped. She wasn't leaving? Why? Woody was here to take her away, and she wasn't going to leave? Jessie couldn't believe it! Bo loved Woody so much, not as much as she loved Buzz, but enough that saying no to Woody was unimaginable!

Jessie looked over at Buzz, his face clearly expressing the shock he felt. He seemed to be feeling the same as Jessie. The two toys looked at each other in worry. This didn't seem like it was going to end well.

Sam began to move, and the toys looked up to find that she was awake. Jessie grabbed Buzz, and they hid behind the bookcase. Woody and Bo didn't react fast enough. They both were forced to fall to the floor, and Sam's eyes lit up when she saw the Sheriff.

"Well howdy!" she greeted him as she picked him up, "How'd you get here?"


	9. Sunnyside

Author's Note: I thought I wouldn't be able to get this chapter up until later this week, but I continue to surprise myself! :D Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! I greatly appreciate the support, ideas, and guidance I've been given with this story! Thank you all!

* * *

"Would you like some more root beer, Mr. Sheriff, sir?"

Sam had set up her toys as if they were in a saloon. The sun was shining in through Sam's window, and one of the rays fell on Jessie. She was the waitress who was speaking to Woody, asking if he'd like to drink more. Woody lay back as if he were stuffed.

"No thanks lil' missy. I'm feeling rather full all of a sudden."

"Ok," Jessie quickly replied, "From all that root beer ya drank, I'd say that adds up to...a whole nickel!"

"Here ya go," Woody said as he handed Jessie a blue button.

"Thanks mister!" Jessie responded as she eagerly took the button from Woody's plastic hands.

"No problem!" Woody smiled. He sat back to enjoy the feeling of a stomach full of root beer when suddenly a stranger stepped into the saloon.

"Where's the sheriff of this town?" an angry voice questioned them.

Woody looked up to find Buzz standing a few feet in front of him.

His arms were folded across his chest, and Sam used her lowest male voice to ask again, "Where's the sheriff?"

"Right here," Woody answered as he stood up.

"What are ya doin' Sheriff?" Jessie quickly whispered, "Dontcha know who that is? It's the terrible, evil SpaceMan!"

"Hahaha!" Buzz laughed, "The cowgirl recognizes me, and you don't Sheriff? I've been on your town's wanted list for a very long time now! Now it's time we have a duel to end this once and for all!"

"I don't wanna duel you. Fighting doesn't solve anything," Woody casually stated.

"Fine then. I'll just take this cowgirl and be off!"

Buzz suddenly grabbed Jessie and flew out of the saloon. Woody jumped to his feet in surprise and began to run after Buzz.

"Wait!" Woody yelled, "I'll duel ya, I'll duel ya!"

"For the girl then?" Buzz asked.

"I'll win," Woody smirked, "It's pointless for you to duel me."

"I don't think so," Buzz said as he dropped Jessie to the floor.

"Don't do it Sheriff!" Jessie began yelling, "He's gonna trap ya!"

"Silence!" Buzz yelled, "It's time for the duel!"

Woody tugged on his hat and began to run at Buzz. Buzz charged towards Woody, and both toys collided.

"Whoosh whoosh! Squish! Splat!" Sam yelled as the toys both rose up into the air, "Crash! Slam! Kaboom! Ahhhhhhh!"

Buzz began to fall to the ground as he yelled at Woody, "You haven't seen the last of me Sheriff!"

He hit the floor and didn't move. Woody came back down to the ground and went over to Jessie.

"Are you all right?" Woody asked the cowgirl.

"You saved me!" she exclaimed, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

With that, she hugged him and began to kiss him.

"Sam! It's time to go, honey!"

Sam groaned and dropped the two toys. She ran out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Jessie quickly threw Woody off of her and began to cough. Woody began wiping his mouth furiously in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Woody said as he headed for the trash bin.

"Blech! That was worse than Sunnyside," Jessie groaned.

The rest of Sam's toys came out, and Buzz headed over towards Jessie.

"Did you…see that?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Y-yeah," Buzz stuttered, "It's ok Jess. It was only a game."

"That was the worst game of my entire life!" she exclaimed as she flew at Buzz.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she began to groan. Buzz began to laugh, but he immediately stopped when he looked at Jessie. Her eyes were now slits, and her bottom lip stuck out as if she was going to cry.

"Aw, don't be mad, sweetie," Buzz said as he began to stroke her hair, "I didn't mean to laugh…it's just that…it _was_ kind of funny."

Buzz began to smile again but then quickly stopped when he noticed the expression on Jessie's face. She looked puzzled, bewildered, baffled-any word that concerned confusion was written all over her face.

Buzz began to recall everything he had said when Jessie suddenly blurted out, "Did you call me sweetie?"

Buzz sighed with relief.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" he asked innocently.

She wrinkled her nose.

"It sounds…like I'm a little girl."

"Whoops," Buzz chuckled, "What would you like me to call you?"

"I'll think about it," Jessie smirked.

"Hey you two!" Woody shouted, "Get over here! This is our chance to escape!"

They headed over towards Woody. Bo was standing nearby, and she was glaring at the back of Woody's head. If looks could kill, Woody had died multiple times in the short while she stood there. Woody didn't notice Bo; he was whispering something to Wheezy. Wheezy nodded once and turned to face Buzz and Jessie.

"Woody has a plan, and it's a good one!" Wheezy said excitedly. The poor penguin had gotten a little too excited though and began to cough. After a moment, when his coughing fit had subsided, he continued.

"We're going to…" Wheezy paused as he tried to remember what Woody had just said, "Sunnyland!"

"Sunnyside, Wheezy, but…good try I guess," Woody shrugged.

He turned to face Buzz and Jessie.

"It's the only thing I can think of. Sam's leaving for Sunnyside any minute. She left her backpack here, and she's got to come back and get it," Woody pointed towards the backpack laying on the bed, "I caught a glimpse of it earlier, and it had Sunnyside written ALL over it. That's where we're headed. When we get there, we'll just slip into Bonnie's backpack and be on our way home!"

Woody paused for his words to sink in. Buzz stood there, shock waves visibly coming from his small body. Jessie was looking down at the ground tugging nervously at her braid.

"Jessie, Buzz, this is the only way," Woody said.

"I can't go back Woody," Jessie gasped. She was suddenly out of breath.

There were too many bad memories about the place: Lotso, imprisonment, the toddlers, and worst of all, Demo Buzz. No, she couldn't go back, there had to be another way.

"Jess, Sunnyside's different now. Lotso's gone. Sunnyside is…" Woody paused, "'Cool and groovey' like Ken would say."

Buzz chuckled at this and turned towards Jessie.

"C'mon Jessie!" Buzz said encouragingly, "We can do this! We'll be home with Bonnie in no time!"

"Promise you'll be there with me the whole time!" Jessie cried, "Promise you'll never let go of me!"

Buzz grabbed Jessie's hands and looked into her horror stricken eyes.

"I promise, sweetheart."

Jessie shook her head, and Buzz laughed again. He'd get it right….eventually.

"Ok," Woody sighed, "Now that that's over…"

"Excuse me Sheriff, but who's all going?" Bo suddenly piped up.

Woody looked at her, confused by her sudden interruption.

"Uh…" Woody started, "Buzz, Jessie, Wheezy, you, and I."

"I never said I was coming," Bo replied angrily as she folded her arms in protest.

"Ugh! We've been through this Bo! You. Are. Coming. Home. End of conversation, all right?"

"I can't leave Sam! That's not right! She's my owner now!"

"And I can't leave you, so what are we going to do now?" Woody asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Stay," Bo quietly replied, "With me."

"Bo…" Woody started, "You know why we can't do that."

"I didn't say they had to stay," Bo said as she gestured towards Buzz and Jessie, "Just you."

Woody's eyes opened wide in shock, and his mouth fell open.

He quickly composed himself and replied, "Bo, stop this nonsense! We've got to leave NOW! Sam's coming back soon, and then she's off to Sunnyside. This is our only chance of being together. I can't leave Bonnie!"

"Well I can't leave Sam!"

The two toys were facing each other angrily; both were determined to get what they wanted. Buzz and Jessie looked at each other again. This seemed to be a repeat of last night's events. Wheezy decided it was time for him to step in.

"Bo," Wheezy said gently, "Woody came for you. You can't ignore that. He's offering a new home to you where he'll be a part of it again."

"But…" Bo began to protest.

"I'm not done," Wheezy said as he held his flipper up. Bo immediately quieted, and Wheezy continued.

"Woody," Wheezy started again, "Bo has been with Sam for quite a while now. Sam loves her like Andy loved you."

Woody winced at this, but Wheezy ignored it.

"Sam and Bo are best friends. How can Bo leave her now?"

Woody couldn't speak. He didn't know how they could possibly solve this. He couldn't take Bo home with him. She was going to stay here. _Women_, he grumbled to himself.

"Woody," Buzz said, "I can hear Sam coming."

Woody turned towards Buzz. He couldn't feel his legs, his arms, or anything for that matter. Buzz, Jessie, and Wheezy began to sprint towards the backpack. Woody and Bo stood motionless. Woody gave Bo a final parting look and sped off to catch up with the others. Before he reached the bed, Bo was right beside him.

"You had better not make me regret this cowboy," she muttered as she began to climb up the bed.

Woody grinned and pulled her towards him. He kissed her with more passion than he ever had before, more passion than he could ever remember, and she willingly returned the passion. They stood, embracing each other, but soon had to let go as Sam grew closer. Woody helped her climb up the bed, and the five toys securely placed themselves in Sam's backpack for "an orderly transit" to Sunnyside.


	10. Backpack Backpack!

Author's Note: Yay today is my birthday! I'm dedicating this chapter to me! :) Lol, but really, it'll always be my favorite because I'm putting it up on my b-day. ;) Ha anyway, the toys are back at Sunnyside. BuzzXJessie and BoXWoody. Wheezy's a loner...he can just love himself I guess. :S Enjoy!

* * *

"Woody, move your foot," Jessie muttered. "Ow!"

"Sorry Jess," Woody quickly apologized as he rearranged his position.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay in here," Wheezy complained, "The dust aggravates my condition."

"You'll be fine Wheezy," Buzz said, "We're almost there."

Sam said goodbye to her mom and hopped out of their yellow van. She quickly grabbed her backpack and slung it around her left shoulder. She pranced towards the front door and hurriedly opened it. She headed towards the butterfly room, and when she was inside, she tossed her backpack to the side.

"Ooof!" the toys grumbled in unison as they landed on the ground.

Woody carefully unzipped the backpack and peered out. The children were playing with the toys. Woody could see Ken and Barbie being played with by a little girl. One by one, he noticed all of the toys being played with. Luckily, Lotso wasn't here anymore. Woody's hands curled up into fists as he thought about the evil pink air freshener.

Buzz put a hand on Woody's shoulder when he noticed that Woody was tense.

"It'll be ok," Buzz said comfortingly, "We'll be home in no time."

Woody smiled at Buzz even though he had misunderstood the reason for Woody's tension. He turned back towards the toys in the backpack.

"We'll have to wait until recess. It's too dangerous to try and find Bonnie's backpack now. She's not in this room, and she can't be in the caterpillar room either. Maybe she's with her mom…" Woody trailed off thinking out loud.

"So what do we do? Just wait in here?" Jessie asked.

Woody shrugged, "I guess so."

The toys sat for a few minutes in silence. Jessie began to tug nervously at her braid. Buzz, who was sitting right next to her, took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Would you like to hear a story while we wait?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled up at him.

"I've got one Buzz," Woody grinned, "It concerns a certain Mrs. Nesbitt."

Buzz glared at Woody and managed to choke out something that sounded like, "Not that!"

Woody grinned maliciously and continued despite Buzz's silent pleading.

"Buzz told you about when he was a bit…deluded, hasn't he Jess?"

"Yes…" Jessie replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Do you know who Mrs. Nesbitt is?"

"Buzz has never mentioned that name before," Jessie said, looking expectantly at Buzz for an explanation.

Buzz sat quietly, unable to speak. Woody grinned again and continued once more.

"Buzz is Mrs. Nesbitt."

Buzz growled at this, and Jessie's eyes opened in disbelief.

"What do you mean that Buzz is…?"

"He is Mrs. Nesbitt," Woody repeated, "Long ago, when he found out that he wasn't a space ranger, he went a little...coo-coo for a while."

Woody snickered as he remembered the outfit Buzz wore all those years ago. Buzz blushed deeply at the same memory, and neither Buzz nor Woody spoke.

"So," Jessie started, "Who's Mrs. Nesbitt? What's she got to do with Buzz? You didn't even finish!"

She instantly became furious with Woody and Buzz.

"You can't just start a story and not finish it!" she cried, "That's not fair! What a stupid story…"

"Jessie, it's not important," Buzz said reassuringly.

"If it's not important, why did Woody bring it up?"

"Because he likes to make fun of me," Buzz quickly said, "Would you like to hear a real story now?"

"Not until you tell me how the other story ends," Jessie said sternly.

Buzz realized she wasn't going to budge. Once she had made up her mind, she never wavered. He inhaled deeply then explained the rest of the Mrs. Nesbitt story to her.

When he was finished, Jessie's mouth hung open. Buzz didn't know how Jessie had taken the story, but he didn't have to wonder much longer when she suddenly burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"You…were dressed up…as a…GIRL?" Jessie managed to say through giggles and snickers.

"Yes. Hilarious," Buzz said without any humor in his voice.

"That's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard of!" she hollered.

"Shh!" Woody whispered, "Don't be so loud!"

"Sorry," Jessie apologized, "It's just too funny!"

She looked at Buzz and read his annoyed expression.

"Aww c'mon Buzzy! You know if you were me, you would have laughed too!"

"I don't think it's very funny."

Jessie leaned in closer towards Buzz and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her lips were inches away from his ear as she whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry Buzz. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

In less than a second, Buzz had grabbed her around the waist and urgently pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked, but she didn't shy away. Instead, she eagerly kissed him back. It must have been his Spanish side kicking in, but Jessie didn't really care what side of him was doing this right now. They sat, lips locked together, when Woody cleared his throat loudly.

Buzz broke away first and noticed that Bo, Wheezy, and Woody were staring at him, their mouths open in shock at his sudden behavior. Jessie turned to notice the other toys' stares after Buzz had broken away, and she hastily let go of him.

"Wow," Woody muttered, "You guys really couldn't save that until later?"

Buzz's face turned a bright crimson while Jessie slyly smiled. The two turned to face each other and nervously giggled at what had just happened.

The bell for recess suddenly rang, and the children ran for the door. They rushed outside to play on the playground, and the room was quiet. Woody peered out again to make sure everyone had left, and when he noticed the coast was clear, he signaled for the other toys to follow him. The five toys clamored out of the backpack, and Jessie turned to Buzz.

"Let's go ask someone where Bonnie is."

"We don't need to do that," he quickly responded, "We can find her without asking anyone."

"That'll take longer though!" Jessie whined, "I'm asking Ken."

Jessie started to run towards Ken's dream house when Buzz suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Darling, we don't need to ask," Buzz said seriously.

"Ugh…" Jessie complained, "I hate that name! I'm going to ask!"

Buzz chuckled at her reaction to the nickname and decided to let go of her.

She took off towards the huge plastic house where she found Ken. He was shocked to see her, but she told him there was no time to explain. She asked where Bonnie was, and he told her that she was probably outside with the other children. He told her that she might have left her backpack at her mother's desk.

"Recently, she's been leaving it there. I can't imagine why, but you'll have to go there if you want to go home."

"Thanks Ken! Sorry our visit is so short! We'll be sure to come back again when we can actually visit!"

"Anytime!" Ken replied enthusiastically, "Stay groovey!"

"Will do," Jessie replied as she ran back to tell the others.

When she reached the other toys, Bo and Woody had their arms wrapped around each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Wheezy was staring off into space, and Buzz was impatiently waiting for her to return.

"Look who can't wait," Jessie muttered to Buzz as she gestured toward Bo and Woody.

Buzz smiled at her and took her hand.

"Well, where's Bonnie?"

"Outside, but her backpack's at her mom's desk. Hurry! We've got to get there before the bell rings!"

Jessie pulled Buzz along, and Wheezy followed. Bo and Woody finally came back to reality and quickly ran after the others to try and catch up. The door had been left open, and the toys ran through the halls trying to find Bonnie's mom's desk.

"It's toward the front," Woody recalled.

They finally found it after a few minutes of running through the halls and avoiding the janitor. When they reached it, Woody and Buzz climbed on top and found Bonnie's backpack lying there. They beamed at each other. They were going home!

The bell suddenly rang, and they could hear loud cries and footsteps. They helped the girls up and waited until they were safe in the backpack. They helped Wheezy up, and Buzz and Woody quickly hopped in the bag. Wheezy was lagging behind, and they could hear someone coming.

"Hurry hurry!" Woody whispered.

Bonnie's mom rounded the corner, and Wheezy fell to the desk inanimate. Woody watched in horror as Bonnie's mom picked up the toy.

"Hmm…Bonnie must have been trying to take this toy home. I really wish she'd stop trying to steal toys from the daycare."

She started to walk towards the butterfly room with Wheezy still in hand.

"Goodbye Woody," Wheezy whispered.

"No!" Woody exclaimed.


	11. Let's Go Home

Author's Note: Bahaha! This chapter's done! :D Now they have to rescue Wheezy! Can this get any more complicated? Hopefully not! :) Read and let me know what you think!

* * *

The toys sat silently in Bonnie's backpack. No one dared to break the silence that seemed to cling in the atmosphere. They had almost all made it home, but something just had to happen to ruin the chance of them getting home.

Buzz looked at Woody expectantly. He was always sure to have a plan. He always had a plan. Now though, it looked like Woody was far from having a plan. Woody sat with his arms folded across his chest, and he had lowered his hat just enough to cover his eyes. Woody was lost in thought, and Buzz decided it was best to leave him alone.

He glanced at Jessie and noticed her staring at the empty space the toys had made for Wheezy. Had Bonnie's mom not interfered with the plan, Wheezy would have been sitting there right now.

Buzz sighed and began to rub Jessie's back. She looked up at him and sighed in agreement.

"What are we going to do Buzz?"

"I'm not sure," Buzz quietly answered.

"You're not sure?" Bo suddenly questioned, "We're going to go get him, aren't we?"

Bo abruptly stood up and began to unzip the backpack.

"Bo! What are you doing?" Woody cried while jumping up from his spot in the backpack, "We can't go out there!"

"I'm not leaving Wheezy. We have to go get him," she simply stated.

She continued to unzip the backpack, and she hesistently stepped out into the open. No one was in the hallway; all seemed clear. She quickly gestured for all of the toys to come out, and they followed quickly and quietly.

Jessie was eager to save Wheezy, and Buzz would follow Jessie anywhere. Woody was the only hesitant one. The toys began to climb down from the desk. When they reached the solid floor, they noticed Woody was still standing by Bonnie's backpack.

"Woody!" Buzz called, "What are you waiting for? We have a toy to save!"

Woody glanced at the backpack and then back at Bo, Buzz, and Jessie. He finally climbed down the desk and joined the toys.

"If we don't get into Bonnie's backpack again before she leaves..."

"We'll be fine," Buzz assured him, "Now let's move."

The toys ran through the hall to the butterfly room. The door had been left open just a crack, and all of the children were inside playing with the toys. They spotted Wheezy being played with by a little boy. Woody turned to face Buzz.

"Now what genius? We can't just go in there and be like, 'Hey there! D'you mind if we take that there penguin you're playing with?'"

"Shh!" Jessie silenced him, "Someone's coming!"

The toys jumped to the side and hid behind the open door.

"C'mon honey," Bonnie's mom cooed, "Time to go home. Why don't you go grab your backpack, and we'll head home."

"Ok!" Bonnie cried. The two disappeared as they turned the corner, and the toys quickly ran inside the room. They ducked underneath table nearest to the little boy, and they waited for an opportune moment to snag Wheezy.

The child who was playing with Wheezy placed him near the table as he reached for Chunk. Woody began to stretch out his hand to grab Wheezy. He had almost grabbed Wheezy's flipper when the little boy knocked Wheezy under the table.

"Woody!" Wheezy exclaimed.

"C'mon pal," Woody smiled, "Let's take you home."

"Bless you all," Wheezy coughed as he stood up. The toys headed out the door without being seen, and they quickly sprinted through the hall. Woody could hear Bonnie up ahead. They still had a chance of getting home.

"Hurry! Bonnie's still here! We can make it!"

The toys ran as fast as they could. They caught a glimpse of Bonnie exiting the building, and the toys ran even faster. Bonnie spotted a butterfly, and the distraction was enough for the toys to catch up. They hopped in the open backpack and zipped it up. They quickly settled down inside of the backpack, and they readied themselves to go home.

"Bonnie! It's time to go sweetie!"

Bonnie forced her gaze away from the beautiful butterfly and quickly grabbed her backpack. When she reached her car, she hopped inside and tossed the backpack on the other seat.

"Put your seatbelt on Bonnie," her mom reminded her.

When she heard Bonnie's seatbelt click, her mom turned the key and started to drive back home.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen my toys?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find Woody or Buzz or Jessie!" Bonnie exclaimed, "I don't know what happened to them!"

"I'm sure they're in your room. You can look for them when we get home."

The mother and daughter were silent for a few moments when Bonnie spoke again.

"Mom?"

"What Bonnie?"

"Is it ok if I have a friend come over?"

"Who's you friend?"

"She goes to Sunnyside, and her name's Sam."

All of the toys froze at the mention of Sam. Woody glanced nervously at Bo and Wheezy.

"Oh, I know Sam," Bonnie's mom said, "Sure that's fine dear. What time will she be coming over?"

"I don't know. She just wanted to play today, and I told her I'd ask."

"Call her when we get home and find out what time will work for her."

"Thanks mom!" Bonnie squealed.

Bonnie's mom pulled their car into their garage, and the two headed inside.

"Go call Sam before you search for your toys."

"Ok!" Bonnie cried as she headed upstairs. She burst into her room and hung her backpack on the wall. She left as quickly as she came in, and the toys could hear her dialing numbers on the telephone.

"Ok we've got to get out of here and into position!" Woody directed.

"What about Sam?" Jessie asked.

"We'll deal with that later!" Woody answered, "We've got to get back to where we were before any of this happened!"

"What about Wheezy and I?" Bo questioned.

"Hide underneath the bed for now. I don't think it's a good idea for Sam to see you two when she comes over."

Bo nodded one quick nod, and before Woody could say another word, she and Wheezy were climbing out of the backpack. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie followed, and they went back to their normal spots. Wheezy and Bo hid safely under the bed, and the toys were ready for Bonnie's return.

She burst into the room again, and she was delighted at the fact she had "found" her missing toys.

"You guys won't believe it! Sam's coming over right now! We're going to have so much fun! Jessie, you need to look your best, and Buzz, be on your best behavior, and Woody, make sure you make Sam feel welcome!"

Bonnie continued to prepare the toys for Sam's arrival when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"SAM!" Bonnie squealed as she went downstairs to answer the door.


	12. The End

Author's Note: We come to the conclusion of this story! I just want to say thank you to all of you who were faithful in reading this and reviewing it! It's helped me a lot! I hope to continue to write and hopefully continue to improve. I'm not perfect, and I hope this ending will make everyone happy. Please enjoy!

* * *

Bonnie and Sam ran up the stairs and into Bonnie's room. Bonnie immediately grabbed Buzz and Woody, and she started to show Sam Buzz's impressive wingspan and Woody's pull string.

Jessie lay there waiting to be played with when she suddenly remembered that Sam couldn't see her either. She lay there, quickly thinking up a way to escape. The girls were playing with Buzz and Woody, and both were so absorbed in their game that neither one noticed Jessie slip off the bed and scramble underneath. She joined Bo and Wheezy as they silently waited for Sam to leave.

Bonnie continued to show Sam toy after toy when she suddenly realized she was missing Jessie. She looked frantically on top of the bed, and to her dismay, Jessie wasn't there. Sam offered to help, and the two began to thoroughly search the room. Sam checked under Bonnie's bed and called out to her.

"Here are some toys Bonnie!"

She reached under and grabbed Jessie. She pulled her out from under the bed and examined her. She jumped just a bit when she realized this looked just like the cowgirl she had.

Bonnie, not noticing Sam's reaction, grabbed Jessie and began to play with her. Sam sat there, not quite understanding how the cowgirl had ended up here.

She reached under the bed again and pulled out Wheezy and Bo. She gasped out loud, and Bonnie dropped Jessie as she turned to face Sam. A look of horror mixed with fury arose on Sam's face.

"How could you?" Sam yelled at Bonnie.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie innocently and quietly asked.

"How could you steal these toys from me?" Sam held up Bo and Wheezy and shook them in the air.

Bonnie hadn't noticed the two toys until now, and she began to cry at the harsh accusation.

"I…I didn't st-steal them from you," Bonnie choked through sobs.

Sam's anger began to melt as she saw the tears flowing from Bonnie's big brown eyes. She put down the toys and hugged Bonnie. Bonnie continued to cry, and she buried her face in Sam's hair. When she had finished crying, she decided to speak.

"I don't know how those toys got here," Bonnie answered honestly.

"Well, maybe you accidentally took them," Sam suggested, "Or maybe someone put them in your backpack."

They both paused to think about the possibilities of how Bo and Wheezy had ended up in Bonnie's room.

"How did someone get them from me?" Sam asked aloud, "Maybe I took them to Sunnyside and someone found them…?"

"And they put them in my backpack because they knew we were going to play today, and they wanted us to fight!" Bonnie excitedly finished.

"And they fell out of your backpack and landed under your bed!" Sam added.

Bonnie nodded her head quickly in agreement. She didn't know how the toys had ended up under her bed, but she didn't want to disagree with Sam, at least, not when Sam was blaming someone else and not her.

The two girls beamed at each other. They began to play again this time with Bo, Wheezy, and Jessie. They had played for quite some time when Bonnie's mom called them down for some snacks and treats. The two girls raced downstairs while playfully pushing and shoving the other.

Woody quickly stood up and ran over towards Bo.

"She's going to take you away, isn't she?" Woody quietly asked as he sat beside her.

Bo looked into Woody's eyes and nodded solemnly. She wiped away a tear on Woody's plastic cheek, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Woody, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist, and they held each other.

"I'm not going to let go of you again," Woody whispered, "I'll hold on. I'll always hold on to you."

They stayed in their embrace for several minutes; Woody refused to let go.

Buzz and Jessie sadly glanced at each other, and they made their way towards Wheezy. Buzz sat on Wheezy's right side while Jessie sat on his left. Simultaneously, both toys wrapped their arms around Wheezy and also refused to let go. They would hold on and never let go again.

* * *

The two girls eventually came back to continue playing with the toys. Sam sat down on the ground first and reached for Bo. She picked her up, but to her dismay, the Sheriff was tangled up with Bo. No matter how hard she pulled or shook, she couldn't get the two dolls to come apart.

"Bonnie!" Sam exclaimed, "Can you help me?"

Bonnie sat down next to Sam and examined the situation.

"Why aren't they coming apart?" Sam asked.

Bonnie gasped before she happily exclaimed, "They love each other!"

Sam stared at her in frustration and confusion. Her eyes buldged out at Bonnie's sudden outburst. Bonnie continued to explain.

"I've been trying to find somebody for Woody for a while now, but it looks like he found her without my help!"

"Bonnie…how do you know…?" Sam questioned.

"I've seen it before," Bonnie answered smugly, "When I first got Buzz and Jessie, I always found them together. They love each other like these two do."

Bonnie pointed at Woody and Bo, and Sam gazed in amazement at the two.

"I didn't know Bo loved him," Sam said.

"It's pretty obvious to me," Bonnie replied.

"What do I do?"

"It's your choice," Bonnie said, "But I don't think they'll ever be happy if they're apart."

Sam continued to gaze at the two toys she held in her hands. She loved Bo more than anything in the whole world. She did everything for Bo. She wanted Bo to be happy, didn't she? Would giving Bo to Woody make her happy?

Sam reflected on all of the memories they had together. Bo had always been there for her. She'd gone through a lot in the past year, and Bo had always comforted her. She'd lost friends along the way, and her grandpa had died from cancer, but even through all of that, Bo was there. Didn't Bo deserve to be happy now?

Sam stopped to contemplate Wheezy's situation. Two of Bonnie's toys had grasped him, and it looked to be another Bo/Woody ordeal. She sighed. Bonnie was right. These toys loved Bo and Wheezy. Both had given her so much to live for when she had been their owner, but now it was time to move on. It was time to make them happy. It was the least she could do for them.

"Bonnie," Sam slowly started, "Can you take care of Bo and Wheezy for me?"

Bonnie looked up from playing with Buzz and Jessie. She stared in disbelief at Sam. Sam held out the toys towards Bonnie and gestured for her to take them. Bonnie took Wheezy in her left hand and Bo in her right. She looked again at Sam, and when Sam nodded in approval, Bonnie grinned widely.

"They'll be happy here," Bonnie promised.

"I know," Sam replied with tears forming in her eyes, "Promise you'll always take care of them."

"I will," Bonnie promised.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Hey howdy hey!" Woody exclaimed as he greeted Bo.

She was sitting atop Bonnie's bed conversing with Mr. Pricklepants and Dolly. They were asking her questions regarding her previous owner, Sam. She politely answered, but she was eager to go when Woody came.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes."

She offered her hand, but instead he picked her up and carried her off of the bed.

"I forgot how strong you are," she smiled.

He winked at her, and he continued towards the window sill. He'd seen Buzz and Jessie atop this window sill many times, and it seemed like the perfect place.

When they reached the window sill, he set Bo down and she gazed at him. She observed everything about the cowboy. She noticed his main characteristics first: the beautiful red bandana he wore around his neck, his tall, lanky frame, and his deep brown eyes. She stopped as their eyes met. They were always so full of emotion. She had missed those eyes, but most importantly, she had missed him.

"What are you thinking about?" he quietly asked her as the two sat down.

"Well, I was thinking how glad I am to be with everyone again, and how I'm glad I'm with you once more," she stopped short.

"I know how you must be feeling about Sam, but she'll be alright. She's a good girl. She's one of the strongest girls I've ever met, besides yourself of course," he quickly added.

Bo smiled at him and leaned in towards him. She took both his hands in his and kissed him once on the lips. Woody shook his head and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her in until there was no space between their bodies. He kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, and she sighed at the realization that she'd be with her cowboy forever.

* * *

Wheezy, Buzz, and Jessie and were talking with Hamm, Rex, Trixie, and Slinky about their recent journey. Jessie became impatient and started to tap her foot. Buzz grabbed her hand, and she immediately stopped. A mischievous smile spread over her face, and she looked up at the window sill.

"Drat!" she accidentally said out loud.

Buzz followed her gaze and laughed out loud when he realized what was going on.

"I know another place we can go," he slyly said.

He quickly led her out of the room and down the stairs. Bonnie's family had just left to run some errands and wouldn't be back for at least a few hours. Buzz continued to lead Jessie through the kitchen and out the pet door. They were out in the backyard, and Jessie spotted the birdhouse.

"You sly space toy," she laughed as he picked her up and walked towards the birdhouse.

"I try," he chuckled, "You know, I'm not the one who came up with the idea."

She playfully slapped his cheek, and he gently set her down. She climbed up the pole into the birdhouse, and he followed her. They arranged themselves the way they had before. It felt strange for the two to be back up in the birdhouse. They silently remembered the events that had followed the last time they were up in here. Buzz wrapped his arms around Jessie, and they sat in silence as they watched the sun begin to set.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Jessie sadly admitted.

Buzz pondered this in silence.

"I thought you wouldn't come for me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I've been let down a lot in the past, Buzz. This wouldn't have been the first time I'd have been abandoned."

Buzz tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes. At first she refused to look at him, but she soon quickly gave in when his other hand found its way at the nape of her neck.

"I love you," he said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I've been loved in the past."

"This is different."

"How?"

Buzz pulled her in tightly and began to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back, and the two quickly became interlocked. The setting was so perfect, the timing so impeccable. This instantly became the best kiss of both of their lives. They would never forget this for as long as they both lived.

Jessie pulled away slightly and whispered with a smile, "I see."

Buzz simply smiled in response and pulled her in again.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay this story is finished! What did you think? Let me know! Hopefully I can write more Buzz/Jessie stories in the future! Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
